Be My Inspiration
by asianchibi99
Summary: Len has either scared or infuriated the girls at his school with his 'please-love-me' attitude. So when Rin, an authoress, deems him worthy to be her main character for her story. Does he finally get his chance? Or will he end up being forever alone? RxL
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. Yay :D **

**I actually still have a dozen of story fics, but the only ones I publish are the ones that I really want to actually finish. This one has been in my files folder for several months, actually, but I never gave it much thought until recently. Mainly because I never ever see this kind of Len and I just had to share it with you xD**

**Yes, another RinxLen fic. Because I am so dedicated to that pairing. So, so **_**so **_**much in love with that pairing. No can make better duets than the Kagamines ;) well, except maybe Kaito and Meiko (I'm a KaiMei fan as well, haha, hate me xD) **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I like chocolate bunnies o3o**

* * *

**Len POV**

"Hello pretty maiden, do you need an escort to class?"

The girl turned, her long pig tails swishing ever so slightly as she looked at me. I stared at her pale blue eyes, and began smiling warmly. Her cute lips opened and out came her sweet, melting voice.

"Beat it, Kagamine."

I staggered, my composure falling as my heart was pretty much ripped from my chest. I stared at her in wide shock, stepping backwards from the painful impact of rejection. I could only look on as my heart began to cry. She was beautiful, and she was nice, so I heard, so why had my presence disrupted her so?

"Another one? This early? What number does she make? Fifty? Fifty-one?"

"Ah, Gak, Fifty-two. Fifty was Miki and fifty-one was Neru."

"Oh, Miki, remember what Piko did when he found out Len tried for her?"

"Pfft, how could I forget? He couldn't see out of his left eye for two weeks…"

I turned around, watching them in disbelief. They think it's funny? They think my pain and my heart break is _funny_. I thought they were my friends! How could they…

"Oh look Ted, he's giving _those _eyes." Gakupo sighed, the red haired male observed me.

"Hm. But he should've seen it coming. I mean, with so many confessions and zero girlfriends, you'd think he learned his lesson." Ted snorted.

I winced. Is my desire for one to love so hard to ask for? I clutched my chest, closing my eyes tightly. I began to pray silently.

Oh please, God, send me an angel so that this forever pain will finally be put to rest…

"Huh. I think the drama club would've liked to have him."

"Don't count on it, the president happens to be Miku herself, and look what happened."

I let out a wail of distress and pleading. Curling my body in their cold surrounding.

"I am enclosed in the cold society by myself." I moaned, "All my life, I strain to find warmth. Am I to be forever alone? Is my end of the red string cut short?"

"Oh Lord…"

They stared at me like I was the strangest thing they've ever seen. But that only pierced me deeper, and I shivered.

"My heart bears the wounds of a man wanting to be loved! Constantly being struck and stepped on by the merciless heels of the prettiest ladies." I felt for my broken heartbeats. "How painful! I pray for someone who can heal this injured soul of mine! I wish for someone who can occupy this lonely life of mine… I mourn forever for my sweet angel who will save me from this icy world!"

I imagined a golden light, a slim figure, silky hair and kind eyes. Color, shape, and size didn't matter. I couldn't care less, I just wanted someone who I could love and someone who would love me back. Is that impossible? Why am I doomed to be disappointed, time and time again?

"You're grabbing his feet this time."

I paused my soul searching to find that both tall males were on either side of me, Gakupo grabbing my legs and Ted with my arms.

"Wh-! Let me go!" I fought desperately.

However, they were both much bigger than me and they carried me into the building like that no matter how much I protested. I knew we were eye catching, but they didn't seem to care. I suddenly began to wonder, was I the only one this weak? Was that why no one would love me?

They dropped me unceremoniously on my seat once we arrived into class, each taking their own chair in an area close to me. I looked over to my right hopefully where a small group of girls were talking and giggling. However, I took another harsh blow when one of them turned over her shoulder to shoot me a scornful glare.

I settled back down into my chair, feeling slightly at lost. The bell rang loudly, and class begun. The girls scattered from the group, spreading throughout the room and taking their respective seats. One of them sat in front of me, and I lost myself in her pretty straight hair.

"Len." She spoke my name in her sweet voice, my heart pounded in my chest. Could it be? " If I turn around and you're staring at me, I'll grab one of the cafeteria's trays and shove it up your-"

"Alright class! Stand, bow, sit." Haku Yowane, our homeroom teacher, walked in briskly, watching as we did our part. "Good, now today you have a new student."

I recovered from my most recent blow, I had not expected such harsh words from her mouth, looking up at our sensei with interest.

"She is a girl coming from up in Hokkaido, please don't frighten her." Ms. Yowane shot me, in particular, a meaningful look. I winced. Surely I don't scare girls, do I? "Please come in."

The door slid open, revealing a-

_My angel._

I stared at her in absolute awe, admiring every single part of her being. She was beautiful, short flaxen hair that looked soft enough to rival even a kitten's fur. She wore thin glasses that framed her summer sky eyes, emphasizing their color and shape. Plus her skin… unblemished and creamy with the perfect shade to match her other features. Perfect.

My chest began to ache, and I rose to walk to her. I took a step towards the godly lady, only to be drawn back when repulsive hissing were directed at me. I looked around to find the majority of girls giving me warning looks, narrowing their eyes hatefully. I sat back down, my heart that once had been throbbing with life now pumped painfully at the thought of being hated by the other lovely girls.

"Now." Ms. Yowane turned away from me pointedly, smiling gently to the beautiful being. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hatsune Rin, age 15. I'm currently living with my father and older brother. I hope to get along with all of you well. Please take care of me."

I almost melted at her voice, like a clear silver bell in the air. I watched, entranced, as she bowed slightly, the large bow in her hair flapping lightly. I almost didn't notice Ted raising his hand.

"Excuse me?" He asked, making her turn to him.

"Yes?"

"When you say Hatsune… You're not related to Miku or Rinto Hatsune, are you?"

"Actually, I am." She nodded slightly, "Miku is my cousin and Rinto is my brother." The whole class bubbled with surprised talking, and I could only stare. How could I not guess? To beautiful girls related to one another, wasn't it obvious?

"Good, now that everyone knows who everyone is, please take a seat by Kamui over there." Ms. Yowane pointed to the empty seat by Gakupo. He flashed her a welcoming grin which she smiled to slightly. I was pained, I wish she sat next to me…

"Kagamine, don't scare her, ok? Other wise…" The girl in front of growled, then unsaid threat rumbling in her tone. Still, I was happy that she was at least talking to me.

"I won't scare her, and I never wanted to disrupt you, Princess." My tongue poured out those words honestly, but I only earned a disgusted shiver from her instead. She whirled around, her eyes glowing holes into my head.

"I swear, don't sweet talk me you little-"

"Megpoid! Please, refrain from talking in class, we have work." Ms. Yowane made her turn around, but Gumi left a hot-tempered glance with me. I swallowed.

After settling my nerves, I could see the golden goddess bringing out a clean notebook in the corners of my eye, writing some notes for class. She must be intelligent and good in class too.

Ah, I wonder if she will allow me to speak with her, and I wonder if she will understand me. I wonder if I could love her.

**Rin POV**

I scanned the room casually while everyone else was working. New faces and new people, all the better to make new ideas. What kind of personalities will I learn of here?

I looked at the boy next to me, he was tall and straight with an air of pride around him. His hair a pale purple that brushed at the floor tiles even though he kept it in a high ponytail. He caught me looking at him, and I quickly took note of his deep violet eyes.

"Do you need help?" He asked in a deep voice, smiling kindly. I smiled politely back, but shook my head.

"No thank you," I told him, "I was just looking around, you have really long hair."

"I know, but I don't like cutting it." He remarked, flicking a stray strand from his face. "But if you want really long hair, you should see Ted, his is even longer than mine!"

"That's interesting," I replied, "I didn't think anyone could grow it to that long."

He laughed and looked back down at his work. I continued to gaze around the room. Kamui, I should find out his first name, was an interesting person. He looked strong and stoic, but he sounds more easy-going and relaxed. I should write something about him.

Still, though, he wasn't enough to play the main role.

I searched in the room, I saw Ted, I think, the boy whose red hair curled at the floor near his feet. He was serious looking with glasses and a deeply concentrated look on his face.

Then my eyes rested on a boy with bright yellow hair, similar to mine. I recognized him dimly as the boy who stood up when I first came in. Guessing by the way the other girls had glared at him, I don't think he was very liked.

" Kagamine. Since you seem to be in a happy mood, what is the answer to this question?" Ms. Yowane spoke and tapped the board. I honestly thought she was a very pretty teacher, flowing silver hair and sharp red eyes, very elegant.

"Uh…" So his name was Kagamine, hm? I'll keep that in mind. "I… The.. Aztecs?"

"Wrong." She snapped the ruler on the board and he flinched at the noise. "We're learning about Ancient Europe, not South American civilizations. Please pay attention next time."

"Yes, Ms. Yowane." He mumbled, and the girls laughed scornfully at him. I rose an eyebrow, so I my suspicions were correct. They disliked him. But why?

As far as I was concerned, he looked decent. His hair seemed to be about shoulder length if it was let down from it's high ponytail. His bangs were very messy, but it added to his boyish charm. He had blue eyes and although he was small, he was lean and agile looking. Seems like the type of person the girls would enjoy having near them. I don't know about the situation with him though, maybe I'll ask around later.

After class, I took a quick glance at my schedule, trying to memorize the room of my next subject. I exited the classroom quietly, ignoring everyone else around me. I put away my schedule and adjusted my glasses before walking to the left.

I took two full steps before being attacked by a tall yellow creature.

"Rin! You're finally here!" Called the assaulter, still hugging me. "I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown, too!"

"R-Rinto…?" I asked, taken by surprise. I don't ever remember him being so tall or ever seeing his hair so long. What had happened in the two year gap?

Even as I thought of that, I knew the answer: Puberty.

"Why didn't you come, this morning? Dad and I were waiting for you, but I had to go!" He pulled me away so he could get a good look at me. Well, at least his childish and clingy behavior didn't change. I wonder if he still throws tantrums over morning pancakes.

"Oh, Mom dropped me off for my first day, she went to leave my stuff at Dad's afterwards." I replied, prying him off affectionately. I smiled warmly at him. My brother was one of a kind, and in my stories, he was always someone important. Like a best friend, or a great supporter.

"I see, but I really wanted to see you," He patted my head and I laughed a bit.

"I missed you, too." I told him, "You and Dad."

"Great, because we have a reunion party planned out." He winked, "You, Miku and I are all walking home together, so wait by the gates, ok?"

"Ok." I nodded, and he removed his hand from my head.

"Well, I'll catch you later, bye Rin!"

"Bye." I watched him walk to the other direction before continuing on my own way. I was very attached to my brother when I was little, because he was only a year older than me and not so different. I really do hope to talk to him again later.

I finally made it to my next class, it wasn't hard to locate, and looked around. Everyone seemed to be sitting down next to friends, so I figured I could sit wherever it was open. I sat down in an empty seat towards the back and took out my old notebook. I flipped to the next clean page, scribbling down the idea I had earlier.

I wrote a small summary about a warrior-type character with long hair. But he was light-hearted and friendly, despite his hard and tough outlook. It was a different character than what I usually wrote about, but I think it was a good thing to keep it in mind, just in case.

When I finished, I realized that the lesson had already begun. I sighed and got out another, newer writing book and began to jott down what was on the board.

I never seem to have enough time to write down my thoughts. But that doesn't mean I hated school. No, I enjoyed it actually. Because so many different and new characters are made here, each were worthy to be written down. But for some reason, no matter how hard I looked, I could never find that one person. That hero or heroine. That main role, the biggest character, I could never fill up that position no matter with who I tried using.

_Time skip~_

I neared the cafeteria, knowing that the line will be long by the time I get there. Still, I hadn't eaten breakfast, so I didn't really have a choice. I sighed as I got in the swelling line, putting away my stuff as I got stood there.

I looked at the menu from my standing, but could barely see it as the crowd kept getting thicker and I was pushed around. I fought hard to stay in my place, craning my neck painfully to see. I was used to this, but I never enjoyed it. Even at my old school, where every lunch was the start of a Spartan war, it was almost impossible for me to purchase anything. I actually usually bring lunch, but today I didn't have time, since my mother had shoved me into a plane while I was half asleep, to make anything.

"Rin? Rin!" Someone called my name and I turned around, trying to make sense of the crowd. I caught a glimpse of teal hair and relief spread over me.

"Miku?" I asked, and a slim hand made its way towards me.

"Rin! I finally found you!" She pushed a few others out of the way to reach me, grinning widely, despite the fact I was stuck in the line. "I have lunch to share with you, don't worry about this."

"Oh, thank you." I nodded and let her lead me out of the massive mob of people. It was difficult, and hard to hear anything with everyone shouting for money and food, but we made it out relatively unharmed.

I was about to speak, when, for the second time that day, I was hugged fiercely.

"Oh! It's been too long!" She squealed, "I missed you, Rinny!"

"It's good to see you too, Miku." I allowed myself to grin. "Let's sit down, ok?"

"Oh right, this way!" Miku let me go and began to pull me to a corner table, two more girls sat there with homemade lunches. As we approached them, they looked up at us.

"Miku, is that your cousin you were so excited about?" Asked the taller one, chewing on a lettuce leaf.

"Yep! This is Rin!" She pointed at me, "Rin, meet Meiko and Gumi!"

"Hello, nice to meet you." I bowed politely, and they waved back at me, looking uncomfortable. Miku hit my head lightly and I looked at her in confusion.

"You're so formal!" She scolded teasingly, "Sit down and eat your lunch."

I lowered myself onto the bench, and she plopped down next to me, bringing out two paper bags from her book bag.

"Oh, thank you." I blinked graciously, marveling at her homemade cooking. "It looks delicious."

"Thanks, Rin." She laughed, "go ahead and eat, I made it especially for you today because I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You're nice." I took a bite happily. Miku was always good at home chores.

"Oh, right, Gumi, didn't you say that Len was bothering you in homeroom again?" Meiko suddenly asked, looking at the green-haired girl with slight concern. Gumi sighed.

"Yeah… Rin has that period with me," She looked at me and I nodded, recalling her from before. "Len stood up and started walking to her, so I told him off, but then…" She shuddered, "he called me Princess."

"Oh sweet.. I feel bad for you." Meiko patted her back soothingly and Miku grew sympathetic.

"It's ok, if could be worse, in fact, he wanted to 'escort' me to class this morning."

All three of them let out a long sigh, looking tired.

"Len?" I spoke up, and they looked at me. "That blue-eyed boy with his hair tied up?"

"That's the one." Gumi snorted bitterly. "Stay away from him, if you can."

"Why?" I asked, taking his name into my account.

"He's the biggest idiot in the school." Meiko huffed, "he tries to pick up girls using these lame pickup lines and he says it to _every girl he sees_. Such a pervert."

"He's persistent and he doesn't get it at all." Miku added, rubbing her temple, "Says things like, 'Princess' or 'Maiden' on a daily basis. Then, when he's rejected, he crumples up like a caterpillar, mourning over his 'poor fragile heart' and whatnot. So annoying!"

I took in this information with high interest. I don't think I've ever heard of someone like that. In my old school, there was a boy who was also classified as a flirt, but he was admired by girls. It's strange to hear about a passionate flirt getting rejected over and over, yet still going on. How stubborn.

Yet, that was, in a way, a humorous twist to his personality. Unusual, unexpected, but interesting and different than the usual. I was intrigued, I wanted to know more about that. See it for my very eyes.

"Isn't he over dramatic?" Meiko's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "That's your department, Miku."

"Ugh, don't pair me up with _it_." My cousin shivered, and I looked at her curiously.

"Your department?" I echoed, and she turned a light pink as if embarrassment.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you…"

"Miku is the president of the Drama Club!" Gumi chirped, "You should see them put on a play! They're really good performers, even if the story line is sometimes… questionable." She looked at Miku mockingly whom became flustered.

"Oh quiet! You know I can't do plot writing for as much as I'm worth!" She snapped. I tilted my head.

Plot-writer? Story line? That sounds like fun.

"Miku." I ran over my thoughts, "if you want… I can help you write a new story for your club."

"Hm? Really?" She whirled around, almost hitting me with her hair"You know how to write?"

"I'm familiar." I smiled, pushing my glasses on the bridge of my nose.

"Alright!" She hit the air with her fist, "Now they won't glare at me for making a horrible script again!"

"When do you want it done?" I asked, and Miku thought about it, reaching in her bag and took out a well worn agenda.

"Erm… anytime from now to next month." She told me, "We're only doing regular club activities during that time, things like memorizing games and reciting, you know? But after that, we have to get ready for the School Festival."

"That's fine." I shrugged. "I'll have it done by then."

"Thank youu!" She hugged me tightly. I let her finish squealing before continuing to eat my lunch.

Several minutes passed, and Gumi and Miku were all having a debate about vegetables, with me and Meiko occasionally adding our opinions.

"Carrots help your vision, you know!" Gumi was saying.

"Yeah, but leeks enhance the flavor of everything in the meal!" Miku held up her green vegetable for emphasis.

"Ew, they're so onion-y and gross." Gumi made a face, while my cousin stood up sharply.

"They are not onions! They are leeks!"

"But they're of the same family, right?" Meiko looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"They're like green onions." I stated.

"They are not onions!"

"I'm not saying they're onions, I'm saying they are like onions." Gumi pointed out, like a teacher correcting the stubborn child. Miku's eyes flared.

"Don't you sass me, Carrot hoarder!"

"I wouldn't be talking, Leek freak!"

On and on they seemed to have enough steam to argue for the whole lunch period. But it began to cease when a lone boy came up to us. I looked up, surprised to find it be Len. I didn't expect to see him so soon.

"Hello, sweet Maidens." He gushed, bowing politely. The two of them stopped, and turned to him with mild shock in their eyes.

"Kagamine, what is it?" Meiko began, "we're not in the mood for you."

He flinched noticeably, stumbling backwards as if shot. His eyes filling with pain and undisguised sorrow. He stepped forwards again as if it ached with every step, his hand over his chest. His eyes flicked at Meiko, looking regrettable.

Huh. I thought they were exaggerating about him because they disliked him, but I guess that they weren't. This person was something else.

"Well?" Gumi asked, and he looked up.

"Oh lovely Goddess." He whispered quietly, facing me, "are you the one, to lift me from this eternal loneliness?"

Did he say… Goddess?

I blinked rapidly, processing the word in my mind. I never heard anyone call anyone _Goddess_. Well, at least not anyone below the age of thirty.

"What?" That was the most intelligent thing I could think of at the moment. I was amazed by his… I can't even explain it. My mind has gone sort of... blinded by him.

"You are so beautiful and lovely! With a voice that can soothe an injured soul! You have got to be a Goddess or an angel!" He pronounced, his voice getting louder, and I felt something twitch in my body. "Like a pale rose! Full in bloom, so graceful, how are you so easily in our presence?"

Never. Even when watching those old movies, have I ever heard something as _lame _as that. Yet, I wasn't irritated or annoyed. Not even a little. Instead, I was amused. Highly.

Because this guy really was an idiot.

I laughed, really laughed for the first time in a long time, quietly at first, but it eventually grew. Soon, I was drawing shaky breaths and doubling over the table. Part of me struggled to quiet down, but I didn't stop. I giggled and sputtered at him, removing my glasses so I could rub my eyes. Miku was alarmed at my sudden outburst, and stared at me, but I couldn't help it. It was too much.

The way he talks, the way he acts, it was _hilarious_. I was right, it added to his humorous charm, and that's exactly what I needed. Someone stupid, idiotic, and charming as him. As ironic as that seemed.

"Rin? Are you… ok?" Miku acted as though I was sick, looking worriedly at me as I continued to laugh. "If you broke her, Kagamine, I swear, I'll have you dead!"

"B-but I didn't touch her!" He protested and I rose, still giggling, brushing away Miku lightly.

"Ah, don't worry, Miku." I said, finally regaining my composure. I looked at him, observing him. My lips curled into a thoughtful smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gumi, Meiko and my cousin watching me oddly. "Hm, Len Kagamine, right?"

"Y-Yes, your highness." Len stated, and I held back a snicker.

"You're stupid, you know that?" I began, musing as he cringed backwards at the word. "You try too hard, you say too much and you don't know when to quit. You annoy about every girl you talk to, you fail as a flirt, and you're anything _but _manly."

Each word I spoke seem to have killed a bit more in him, and by the time I had stopped, he nearly on his knees in agony. Watching me with stunned blue eyes.

"My gosh… Miku, you're cousin is a _sadist_." I heard Gumi whisper, but I ignored her. I was focusing on Len's reaction, the way he looked like the next word would be the end of him, the way he looked up desperately at me.

"I have never met _anyone _that's even remotely close to you." I took a step towards him, towering over his crouched figure. Several people had stopped eating to watch, but I couldn't care less. "So, that's why I've decided."

I leaned down, crouching by him, unable to straighten the nasty smirk on my face. He watched me with fear, holding his heart with a clenched fist.

"R-Rin?" Miku called behind me, but I didn't respond to her. Looking at Len dead in the eye.

"I'll be your 'Goddess'. If you be my 'Inspiration'."

* * *

**Whee~ That was fun :D Should I continue? Should I not? Should I go die for making this kind of Len? Thoughts are much appreciated! R&R?**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**I didn't expect this story to get as much attention as it did, so thank you all very much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, it truly warms my heart. Even though I got all that kindness, I'm still late, and I'm sorry for that, but I have my reasons, I didn't forget you, promise. Now I begin my traditional review replies.**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- Writing is my escape from reality, and I tend to float a lot so… Rin isn't a sadist, just honest ****J Anyways, your brother isn't immature, he's normal in my family, haha. Thank you for your review! I hope you get better.**

**Ellsweetella- Thank you! I'm glad Len was unexpected!**

**RinRinSableheh- You think so? Haha, that's motivating, thank you so much.**

**Emanon- Glad you liked it! I actually like playboy Len, but I admit that writing this is a bit more fun :D**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- I had way too much fun with Len, apparently, whoops :'D That guy would so be my friend, we would sing the best songs ever! Haha, thank you for the compliment! But Rin thinks a lot more organized than I do, I think so xD**

**Phantom Abyss- Thank you :)**

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum- I haven't watched Clannad (no time, boo) but I'm glad you like it!**

**VocaloidKagamine3- Reading your review inspires me, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really hope I can continue giving you my best works J**

**TeamKagamineForever- Yes we will :D I also have no idea how I'm going to make those two work. Thank you as always for your support!**

**Emachookie- I'm glad you like it! Len's cheesy quotes were so fun to write, thank you! **

**Dempa sama- Glad you liked it! J**

**JustBreathe12181- Haha, thanks! I had fun writing this, thank for your support!**

**Hyrule Master- Thank you! This idea was actually ignored for a long time, so I'm surprised everyone likes it so much XD I'm so happy to hear your support!**

**Aira2889- When I think of ideas, it's literally a brainstorm in my head xD The girls aren't picky, they just don't like Len particularly, haha. Thanks chu for your review!**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa- Another? Mucho appreciated! Thank you!**

**Raginazn- Happy late birthday! Thank you for reviewing!**

**RinKagamine2222- Done~**

**Leila2469- Watashi ni xx shinasai? I haven't read that manga in forever :o But I guess Rin is kind of like Yukina, haha. Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**Sumi98- No don't die D: I updated, live on!**

**Firelight234- Top 3? I'm not sure about that but… thank you, it's really flattering.**

**Wisarute7- Lack of sleep and lots of sugar. Nice to see you too, Mai :D**

**Guest- I will J**

**Guest- Glad you think so! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Normal denial. So and so. On with the interesting part.**

**Rin POV**

I think everyone was shocked with my proposal, but Len seemed to be rather enthusiastic about it.

"Oh Princess that beats my heart!" He stood up with a palm over his chest and his other arm outstretched towards me. "Of course I will help you, my lovely, please let me assist you in as many ways as possible!"

"Wait! Rin!" Miku stood up sharply from behind me, grabbing my arm hastily. I turned. "What are you doing? Don't you know you're dealing with _him_?" She pointed at Len, making him flinch noticeably.

"Yes, that's why I chose _him_." I replied in a patient manner, Miku gapped at me.

"Rin, what do you mean by… Inspiration?" Meiko asked. At least she seemed fairly calm.

"Meiko! That's not the question!" Gumi squealed, "It's what do you mean by Goddess? Don't sacrifice yourself to him!"

"I don't find it sacrificing." I replied, "It's a deal, I suppose."

"Inspiration?" Repeated Meiko, ignoring Gumi who was looking between me and Len.

"Well, " I turned around to face her and the others who were watching our conversation. I pushed up my thin glasses. "Finding a personality for characters in a story is a pain, so I tend to base my characters off of real people. Len was the best suitable choice for the main character I was looking for, since he had the most unique personality."

Meiko pursed her lips as if she wanted to say something else but shrugged it off and continued off with her lunch. Gumi looked at her in bewilderment.

"How can you remain calm?" She asked, Meiko swallowed her mouthful.

"It's Rin's decision, I'm not involved." Came the reply, "and it's not like she's asking to kiss him, you know."

Miku brought her wide stare at the brunette, I heard a gasp and turned to find Len's eye widen an inch or two. When his gaze met mine he looked so hopeful that declining him would seem like declining a child of food. Sadly, he's no child. Two figures approached Len, bumping his shoulder as they came up to him.

"Ted. Ted. Do I have water in my ears?" Gawked Kamui, looking between me and Len with a dumbstruck expression.

"Don't know. I'm trying to check mine." Replied Ted, hitting his ears with a bewildered look.

"It's true! I've found my lovely savior who has come to finally take me from my eternal loneliness." Len looked away from me to face them.

"Miss Hatsune." Ted ignored him. Miku and I looked up expectantly, but his gaze was directed towards yours truly. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked, pointing to Len whose smile faltered slightly.

"T-Ted?"

"He's the school's prized idiot." Kamui answered, "He knows more Shakespeare than the poet himself, and wields that knowledge _proudly._"

"His vocabulary consists of cheesy adjectives and lame titles." Added Ted, "Not to mention he's short, girlie looking, stupid and very weak."

"With all due respect, he is not someone you want to get involved with." Kamui ended. I was amazed by their speaking compatibility, it sounded as if they rehearsed it.

I took a glance at the accused, who was holding the cloth above his heart tightly, his eyes wide and pained .

"Why? My own friends… My closet bonds, did the years together mean nothing to you? Am I truly just a waste of space to you? All this time was I truly part of this lonely world by myself?" He sobbed, looking up with watery eyes. They rolled their eyes at him and he let out a cry of pain.

In spite of this, I stifled a giggle before talking, turning back to Ted and Kamui. "I chose Len _because _he's like that. He's exactly why my main character suits him more than anyone else. There's _no one _like him, have you ever met anyone that's even remotely close to him?"

"…" They didn't reply, but it showed on their faces. I smiled. "There. See? Someone like Len would be unexpected to the readers. Everyone loves a twist, after all." I watched as Len got up, he was watching me endearingly with wide blue eyes.

"Oh kind maiden, ever shining with generosity…"

"I want to learn more about this personality so that I could get comfortable writing it." I concluded.

They were all quiet now, exchanging unsure looks. But I think my point was drawn across. Len opened his mouth, closing his eyes as if he was about to sing, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I blinked in surprise, I lost track of time. I gathered my stuff quickly, not wanting to be late for my next class of the day. Most of everyone left as soon as they could, but not before giving me a strange look over their shoulders. I ignored it indifferently.

"Rin, they all think you're weird, you know." Miku told me worriedly. I shrugged, pushing up my glasses.

"Well, I'm not normal, and neither are you or anyone else. We're all weird in our own way." I looked around and found Len still staring at me as if he hadn't even heard the bell. Kamui and Ted sighed, looking down at him.

"Should we do something or leave him?" Kamui asked his companion, who flicked Len's ear in response, the blonde boy looked at them.

"Huh?"

"Come on, lonely one," Ted said sarcastically, "Time for class, you know."

"Really?" Len looked at me quite sadly, "But I want more time with thy golden angel!"

Kamui looked as if he wanted to say something rude but let out a slow breath instead.

"Come on, let's go." He piped, leading Len away from me and into a different hall, opposite of my next class.

"W-wait, I didn't even get to say good-bye!" He whined, struggling in the grasp of the taller, stronger male. I chuckled to myself and gave them a half wave before hurrying off to class.

Finding that the teacher was not yet present, I situated myself into a nearby desk before hurriedly taking out my personal notebook. My pen twitched to life and ink scratched it's way across the lined page,

_Hated by almost everyone, he constantly tries to find someone compatible. He speaks of constant lonesomeness and always talks more than he should. He is not tall, nor is he well built, and others say he lacks intelligence. Yet there's a potential in him that's unclear to others, a potential that might as well be a great use to them._

I paused, an idea for a story suddenly collecting in my mind. Someone with seemingly low experience, someone clumsy, someone lacking in everything and yet is needed by everyone. I chewed the tip of my pen, searching for a setting, a background, a situation. I flipped over to a new page, carefully tracing out a small summary as it appeared in my mind.

_He was born a noble, born with money, and born in the love of the 'wretched' queen. Yet he took sides with the rebels, he joined the rebellion in order to take her down. But the coarseness of suffering doesn't suit a noble, and his so-called charm doesn't work either. He knows nothing, he is weak, he is just playing soldier in the grand revolt. But he has connections that the rebels need, he can get into the queen's realm without being killed and tell them information from the inside. _

_He is a clueless noble, really. He doesn't belong in the enemy's side, full of despair and filth, but he doesn't belong in the high social class with his intentions against the queen. He is simply on the borderlands, not belonging with both._

I tapped the pen on my chin, frowning in concentration. I suppose it wasn't a bad start, I still need a bit more, but it's just a rough draft for now. Besides something about the story made me feel confident, and that was a good sign that it may be a big story one day. For now though, I need to focus on learning more about Len, I still don't know how I would write out someone like him. I don't know about his intentions, his actions or much else yet, but I will soon.

I smiled as the teacher finally walked into the classroom. This will be the most interesting observation I've done yet.

_Time skip~_

The rest of school was very uninteresting, I've had to do three introductions in total and I was too busy adding to my new idea to pay attention to my classmates. I found that school went rather quickly today, and before I knew it I was outside of the school building looking up at the clouds.

Now that I think about it, I could never quite describe the sky. The words 'Vast and blue' doesn't quite do it justice, and something like 'grand' is a bit flashy. It's a habit of mine to notice the details of everything I see, and I can almost instantly explain how it looks like in my mind. But when I see the sky, I can only stare and wonder what could suit it best.

"Rinny!" I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled up from behind. I let out an involuntary shout of surprise, trying to find my bearings.

"Rinto!" I turned my head slightly to see my brother's similar blonde hair. "You startled me!"

"Well, you were spacing out!" He pouted and put back down on the ground. I smooth out my uniform, looking at him a bit amused. As I said before, he was unique in his own way, and I was happy for that.

"I was just thinking." I told him, "Where's Miku?"

"She's over there." Rinto turned and pointed at the school front where a sprawl of teal hair was getting wild by the wind, nearly obscuring the girl herself from view. He led me to her and I began to help her pin down the loose strands.

"I-thank you, Rin." She breathe to me, taking her bright locks from my hand. "This hair is such a bother, I think I'm going to cut it soon."

"Don't cut it," I protested, adjusting my glasses. "Your hair is really nice and long, it'll be a waste if you do that."

"I could donate it," Miku began to retie her pigtails. "Besides, if I cut it I would be able to put it in one ponytail, right now it's too thick."

"Miku, your hair is practically a trademark in our school." Rinto laughed, backing me up, "Your known because of your tresses."

"Well, that's true too…"

We began the walk home, talking lightly about hair and other 'trademarks' of the school. I learned that there's a legend involving the huge clock on top of the school building at the front, apparently if a student climbs the nearby tree and makes a wish while touching the face of the clock, the wish will come true. I'm not superstitious, but legends like that always interest me, they're stories made up by someone, stories that have gotten popular and have spread widely. It kind of inspires me, in a way.

"Speaking of school-known people." Rinto suddenly spoke aloud, looking at me with an expression that clearly stated curiosity and displeasure. "I heard that you had chosen Len Kagamine for… inspiration?"

"Yes, I have." I replied. Rinto gasped loudly and stopped walking.

"Why?" He asked, "Isn't he that idiot who has no commitment for a single girl? Who talks to girls like an old man? Miku! Isn't that right? Huh, Miku, huh?"

"I tired to tell her not too!" She agreed, "But she did it anyways!"

"Rin!" Rinto turned back on me, but I only blinked in response. "He's not a good person! I don't like the sound of him! I disapprove!"

"Rinto, I'm just going to watch him." I stated blatantly, "He's different, his personality is sharply in contrast to others, I just want to learn more about his character."

"No! Don't get near him!" He argued, "He's bad for you! He could attack you! No! I will not allow it!"

"I'm sorry." I apologized and Rinto looked relieved for a second, "But I will not go back on my word. I will find out more about Len Kagamine."

"Rinto, you know it's pointless." Miku chortled, patting his back, "Rin is even more stubborn than you, she won't sway."

"But this kid sounds so dangerous." He whine, but I ignored him.

"We're here." I stated, walking up to the house I haven't called home for two years. "Is Dad in?"

"Of course," Rinto's disapproving look cleared and was replace by joy. "Come on, come on!"

Miku jumped to the front porch, knocking on the darkly colored wood. I stood a bit back from the door though, observing the house with a small smile. Dad changes the exterior and interior of the house often, and each time was more beautiful than the last. Right now, the colors of the outside walls reminded me of autumn.

"Rin!"

I turned around expectantly, my smile growing wider. I gave my father a warm hug.

"Nice to see you again, Dad." I greeted happily.

"Welcome back, Rin." he laughed, letting me go so he pat my head. "I say, you only got a little taller, you must take after me!"

It was true, he was not very tall, nor was he very strong. My father didn't have a deep voice like most men either. He was short and slim with a light and airy voice. He tends to daze off as well and sometimes loses reality, my mother says he has a large imagination that sometimes rivals a child's. She also told me I share that trait; creativity.

"Come inside!" Rinto beckoned us from the doorway. My father and I followed him into the house, I looked around me, taking in the paintings that lined the walls and the patterns of the walls itself.

"Rin, why don't you go to your room?" Miku suggested, "Us three will prepare dinner,"

"Oh, Ok." I shook myself from the gazing and nodded to her politely. I took some time searching the house, going through hallways and took in the different setting of everything. Finding myself getting used to the once familiar house, I turned into my old room, finding that my door has been painted yellow with my name carefully written at the top. I opened it, smiling again as I found that inside was a soft orange color.

In the past two years, nothing really has changed in my room. My bed was left as it was, neatly lying against the wall, but the covers had been changed to match the citrus paint. In the corner, I caught a glimpse of my laptop sitting on a desk connect by a charger. Seeing my workspace, I grabbed the inside of my book bag, bringing out my notebook and hurried to the desk, flipping the screen quickly.

I could indulge in the sights of my room later, but right now I wanted to type this idea before I lose the excited feeling I have for it. I transferred my work to my computer, rapidly adding and editing the story as I went, I always find more ideas coming to me when I'm typing.

_He was born with everything, money, a safe future, and the love of the hated queen. He could've lived in safety, out of poverty. But still, he joined the rebellion, like them, he aimed to take her off the throne. However, the coarseness of suffering, pain and sacrifice doesn't suit a blue blood like him. He knows nothing of true agony, nothing about true fear, nothing about real strength. He is merely playing soldier in a game for children. _

_Yet, he is a person the rebels so desperately need. He is a high-ranked person, one loved by the queen herself. He can find out things they can't, he has resources, he has connections to the enemy. Still, a question lingers, a doubt that rings in everyone's mind. He has everything he could ever need, everything he could ever want. He was loved dearly by everyone he knew, so why would he join such a group of poverty and filth to take down the queen who spoiled him so? Behind that ever smiling face and clumsy attitude, is he really on their side, or is he acting on the will of the wretched queen herself?_

I nodded to myself as I re-read the summary. Something like this would bring questions, bring suspense and the eagerness to read more. Every writer strives for that kind of reaction in an audience. It's a good start.

But when I tried to connect Len with that main character, something felt off. I was unsure on how to go on. If Len was in this noble's place, would he do the same? Would he risk his life for the rebels? Would he be on the queen's side? Seeing that the queen was a lady, I guess he would want to protect her. But he doesn't look like someone who would do something as low as double crossing for one person. Or would he?

I hardly know him, I met him only today, so I don't know. I suppose making up a personality would be faster, but I always make flaws when I do so. I end up forgetting about their real character, their intentions because I'm making it convenient for myself. I don't want that. I need Len for this story, I can't write until I know his every move.

Taking that into my mind, I saved the summary and placed it with the rest of my unfinished summaries. I looked in my book bag where a single worksheet lay quietly, I only had that much for homework today, but it'll increase soon enough. I took it out along with a pen and spread it on my desk.

Half paying attention to the questions, I finished it quickly and stuffed it away, wondering what I should do next.

"Rin!" Miku's voice screamed at me, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm coming!" I told her back, my voice raised. I got up from my chair, grateful for her call, and slightly trotted out of the dimming bedroom. I walked into the kitchen, warmly greeted by the three of them along with food in the middle of the table. I smelled the scent of chicken, and my stomach cringed a bit.

"Welcome back, Rin!" Rinto and Dad cheered.

"Officially." Miku added, gesturing me to sit down. I took a seat and looked at the food, I was pretty hungry, and it looked like Miku had helped cook.

Rinto was the first one to start, grabbing a chicken leg before anyone else could react. He put it on his plate, looking at the rest of us.

"This is mine!" He declared, "So is that leg!" He pointed to the other chicken leg, Dad hit him on the head.

"You fat pig! Here Rin, take it." He gave me Rinto's other self-proclaimed piece. I took it happily, peeling off the meat immediately. My brother grumbled.

"Thank you, it smells good." I graciously took a bite, savoring the taste. Miku also began to eat while my Dad reached over for some bread. Dinner carried on quietly for a while, but as I was getting some chicken breast, Rinto began to talk.

"Oh yeah, Da-ad, Rin has taken interest to a guy!" He said, I turned my head to him, raising an eyebrow at his accusation.

"What!" Dad looked straight at me but I kept my eyes on my brother.

"I thought we settled this." I turned to Rinto, "I'm just watching him for my story."

"You offered to be his 'Goddess'!" Miku butted in.

"Who is this boy?" Dad demanded, I sighed, those two just had to talk about that.

"Len Kagamine." I replied, putting down my food.

"What's he like?"

"Romeo with brain damage." Miku cut in quickly, looking at me pointedly. I ignored her, I won't change my mind. Dad gave me a questioning look.

"He acts like a century old prince and tries to woo every girl he sees." Rinto explained crossly.

"That's a strange boy."

"It's just for my story." I tried to get him to see my way, "His personality is different and so I want to see more of it."

"I'm telling you, Dad, he's dangerous!"

"Don't let her do it, Uncle!"

"Well you say that, but…" Dad looked at the two of them, "You think I have enough authority to tell her no? Besides, if it's for her writing I'm not going to stop her."

I smiled gratefully and he nodded to me. Rinto dropped his jaw, staring at Dad with a bewildered look.

"Really?" He asked, "your daughter wants to know more about a boy, and you don't care?"

"You make it sound bad." Dad remarked.

"Because it _is _bad." Rinto held up his hands for emphasis. "Miku! Back me up!"

"Uncle, every girl in school absolutely hates him." She tried. "He's annoying and more like love sick diva than a boy."

"There's no way a single boy could be like that!" He laughed. Rinto and Miku, however, had a grim look to them. He caught that and cleared his throat. "Oh really? Well then, I'm a bit worried now, but I can't stop her."

"She'll be attacked by him!" Rinto told him, he sounded quite paranoid to me.

"Uncle! It's not safe for Rin to get close to him!"

I know I should defend myself, but I just wanted to see what else they had to say. It was interesting, and a little amusing to see them like this.

"Rin will be able to tell herself if something's not safe." He looked at me for reassurance to which I nodded. "See? You two worry too much."

"You worry too little!" Rinto shot back.

"Why don't you two just see how it goes for one day?" Dad suggested. "If it's bad then you yourselves can try to stop her,"

"One day is too risky! What if he does something in that one day, Uncle?" Miku leaned forwards, "Kagamine is known to do really rash and stupid things, you know!"

"Is that so?" I finally rose my voice, mulling over what she just said. She and Rinto looked at me as if they forgot I was there in the argument. "How rash and stupid can they get..?"

"Well," Miku thought for a moment, "I heard a rumor that once he confessed to a girl he's stalked for a couple months and when she said no, he was about to jump from the school's roof if the teachers didn't catch him."

"I see…" I didn't believe it. One, because it was a rumor, and two because suicidal persons are usually taken to a mental hospital. As far as I remember and know, there are no such facilities in the area.

"Please change your mind, Rin! I'm worried!" Rinto looked like he was going to throw a tantrum.

"Worried about what, though?" I asked, "Len is completely devoted to girls, right? So why would he dare to harm them?"

He paused, trying to find an answer. He fumbled with words.

"H-he could try to hurt you by, um, making you become his girlfriend or something! He could threaten you!"

"That's not reasonable," I sighed. "I, myself, can't find a problem with Len, and so I won't go back."

"Oh! What if you fall in love with him, huh?" Miku waved her hands at me. Rinto gasped and looked her, my father rubbed his forehead. "You'll be cursed with depression if you come to love him!"

"Miku… that's going a bit far." Dad said, but Rinto was panicking.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be, not him!"

"Relax, please." I straightened my back in my seat. "I was basically just asking to be his friend, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry if I caused any misunderstandings, but that was all I truly meant."

With that, I put away my plate and excused myself from the dinner table.

"Good night and thank you for the warm welcome back." I left the kitchen with a smile before hurrying to my room. I wasn't mad or annoyed, but intrigued. I wonder why he was so hated by them, maybe it was his behavior towards the multiple girls that they don't approve of? I doubt they actually know him really well, so I won't judge him based from what they say. I don't think he's as bad as they say anyways, and it just makes me all the more curious about what he's really like.

Then suddenly as I was preparing to sleep, I found myself anticipating the next day more so than I would normally.

**~End Chapter 2~**

**Ah sorry, not so much Len appearances, but I had to show you Rin's family. They are important after all. Anyways, do you like Rin's summary? I can't say that it wasn't a last minute idea, but it was better than anything else I could grasp so… Oh, and for those wondering, yes Rinto does have a sister complex. Another thing, Rin isn't exactly sadistic, she's just incredibly honest and she doesn't like being proved wrong. But Len is just… yeah, Romeo with brain damage.**

**Enough with me talking. For those who actually read my boring side stories in the Author notes, I salute to you. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Criticism greatly appreciated.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
